The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes an engine that generates torque. The engine transfers torque to a transmission via a crankshaft. The vehicle moves when torque is transferred to one or more wheels (not shown) of the vehicle. A crankshaft sensor generates a crankshaft signal based upon the rotation of the crankshaft.
An engine misfire may disturb the rotation of the crankshaft and may therefore cause a fluctuation in the crankshaft signal. Engine misfire may occur for a number of reasons, such as improper delivery of fuel, air, and/or spark. A misfire detection module receives the crankshaft signal and determines whether engine misfire has occurred based upon the crankshaft signal. In some instances, the individual cylinders do not produce an equivalent amount of drive torque. That is to say, some cylinders can be weaker than others, resulting in a torque imbalance across the cylinders. Such torque imbalances can generate noticeable vibrations in the driveline and can even be felt by a driver of the vehicle.